


【CA/好兆头/婚后短篇3】地球今日岁月静好·Forever Live·Forever Love

by suliwu



Series: 好兆头ca [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: *4k字，是甜甜饼，我加了致死量的糖，我的永生伴随的是对你永恒的爱，反正我先甜为敬了*写了两万多字的论文脑子已经不会转了困成一条狗，想着写点轻松的复健，索性把婚后系列拉出来写一篇。——老情人未必老，但一定是长情的人。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 好兆头ca [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972468
Kudos: 5





	【CA/好兆头/婚后短篇3】地球今日岁月静好·Forever Live·Forever Love

*4k字，是甜甜饼，我加了致死量的糖，我的永生伴随的是对你永恒的爱，反正我先甜为敬了

*写了两万多字的论文脑子已经不会转了困成一条狗，想着写点轻松的复健，索性把婚后系列拉出来写一篇。

——老情人未必老，但一定是长情的人。

人类的寿命太短了，再长情也不过匆匆几十年，于是沧海桑田海枯石烂便已经是“永远”二字穷尽人类想象力最贴切的解释。但对于真正见识过大海是怎么枯涸、城池如何演变荒漠的这二位老情人来说，“永生”不过是挂在嘴边吓唬对方的小玩笑。毕竟他们离永生那么近，只要明天不死，他们就永远活着。

不死的秘诀：努力活到明天——这笑话挺好的，就是有点烂。

当然永生很可怕：如果每天都要面对哈斯塔那种十万个为什么的傻子、或者每天要听2200遍音乐之声的翻山歌的话，光是想一想都要打个哆嗦。亚茨拉斐尔有天真的做了个这般的噩梦：梦里他被上帝发配去爬山，并且只能用配发躯壳的力量，耳朵里还要塞上单曲循环播放“climb over and over”的音乐之声bgm。这可苦了多年来绝不在嘴上亏待自己的天使老伙计。捧着小肚腩走到双腿打颤时，亚茨拉斐尔发誓这辈子都不会去带山的地方旅游，无论是什么阿尔卑斯山还是喜马拉雅山，哪怕是克劳利用“只要你爬上去我可以当场当着全世界几十亿人直播跳霹雳舞”这种诱惑，都不可能骗他爬哪怕一百米。

梦通常是反的，然而醒来之后亚茨拉斐尔感到了和梦里如出一辙的腰酸背痛。待得他回想昨晚睡前到底做了些什么、涌入脑海的画面全是些应该打马赛克的场景时，他费力挪挪腿，而后恼羞成怒将还在酣睡的枕边人一脚踢了下去。趁着我睡觉，来骗来偷袭我六千多岁的天使，这好吗？——好，这很好。奉劝这二位六千多岁的年轻人，干脆一直一直不要讲武德，多搞些窝里斗，大伙都喜欢看这个。

言归正传，永生虽然带给亚茨拉斐尔和克劳利诸多副作用，只总算有一点好，是“我们有很多时间可以浪费”，浪费在口不对心的谈情说爱上——当然，谈情说爱，要先有爱才算，但凡换个人恐怕一瓶圣水牌防狼喷雾直接伺候得明明白白。自然那些天堂地狱里的老顽固是不懂这些的：六千年冒着被双方上峰搞死的风险，就为了换个名分？那不然呢，按克劳利的话来讲，“难道我图你冰箱里囤的那几吨蛋糕？”

这话亚茨拉斐尔可不爱听。蛋糕怎么了，没听过那么一句话吗，碳水化合物是生命之光。等等，“你不会真的想对我那些点心下手吧？”亚茨拉斐尔如临大敌，唰地一下闪离克劳利五米之外，左脸上写着“谁知道你是馋我的吃的还是馋什么”，右脸上写了“你这个糟老头子坏的很”，若是烈焰剑还在手边，大概亚茨拉斐尔能当场给克劳利舞个剑来表达他的决心。

克劳利无语凝噎，克劳利无言以对，克劳利无力回天，只得把墨镜一甩嘴一咧，“我要是图你的那些破点心——”

“最近是用了当季新鲜草莓和树莓配合奶油装饰的浆果挞，”亚茨拉斐尔整了整领结，矜持地一扬脖顺便纠正了克劳利的用词，“不是什么破点心。”

“管它是什么，”克劳利不耐烦一挥手，“那我干脆当年在希腊的时候就直接在你的酒里下点什么兴奋剂，然后把你送去跑初代马拉松，”蛇眼上下打量了一下天使快要把衣服扣子撑开的小肚子，“我保证你的肉身崩坏速度会更快更高效。”

亚茨拉斐尔捂住自己的肚子，马甲被他的动作弄得皱皱巴巴，本就磨褪色的下摆摩擦发出了微弱的抗议声。”你不能这么侮辱一个天使的体力克劳利，”亚茨拉斐尔给自己倒了杯茶，想了想，还是兀自添了致死量的奶和糖，“你这是对上帝的妄加揣测。”

“这么说你还是可以跑马拉松的，那还真的值得庆贺一下，”毒舌的恶魔并没有半点收敛的意思，反倒回身掏了瓶酒给自己倒上，“容我问你个问题，你们天堂不定期体检吗？”

“呃......”亚茨拉斐尔卡了个壳，及时补上一句，“天堂的员工福利不包括这些，但是我们的工资发的很及时。”

克劳利扯扯嘴角，闷头把酒喝了，算是赶快让这个无聊的话题揭过。

不过体力这方面，饶是亚茨拉斐尔如何懈怠，总还是比寻常人要好些的。他那些翻山的噩梦与其说是怕自己力有不逮，不如说是他胆子要比凡人还小那么一点。在尚未确定关系之前，克劳利每次盯着亚茨拉斐尔毛茸茸的白卷发和鼓鼓的小肚子，都有种错觉自己在盯着什么神经过度紧张的肥鸟，只要有点风吹草动，下一秒鸟就会啾一声尖叫起来，扑腾起两只肥嘟嘟的翅膀，瞬间从一个树杈蹦到另一个树杈，蹦跶来蹦哒去也蹦不出这一方天地，反倒叫看的人哭笑不得——有什么可怕的，你是个天使哎兄弟，这世界上谁还能欺负了你不成？

克劳利就是这么觉得的，以至于在巴士底狱见到满身尘土正跟大块头法国刽子手手舞足蹈争辩的亚茨拉斐尔，克劳利便有那么几分怒其不争的意思。合着地狱那边天天二话不说就用烈火刀法威胁，我都从来没怕过一分，你们天堂那边不过致函说了你两句你就怕成这样？蛇的长舌头舔了一下嘴唇，无力地在阴影里嘶嘶叹口气，旁观着那傻天使被包裹在重重蕾丝花边里还偏要跟个平凡人类口舌较个高下的样子，又觉得有三分可爱。

算了算了，这算什么大事：克劳利在刽子手转过身的前一秒打了个响指，时间瞬时暂停。然后他看见天使回过头来，一副“发生了什么事”的神情，直到瞥见他，瞬间迸发了兴高采烈的啁啾，“克劳利！”

行吧，克劳利墨镜下的眼无力翻了一翻，不知道是为了自己还是为了亚茨拉斐尔。

胆子小也有胆子小的妙处：譬如生气也只会鼓个脸抖着嘴唇说些口不对心的话、发飙也只能发出譬如“你能不能不要这样”“我说过多少次了”这程度的狠。这在看惯了地狱手段的克劳利眼里简直就是洒洒水：就这也能吓退一个恶魔？你是不是把恶魔想得都太美好了？啊什么你说你接触的恶魔都是我这样的？那没事了，那的确很有理由把所有恶魔都构想得很美好。克劳利有这个自信，毕竟他是这么不拘一格，又是这么有想象力和情趣的一个魔鬼。

虽然他并不喜欢别人对他说“你真好”，但内心深处的小骄傲还是有那么一点点的——即使他从来不肯承认。某种程度上，克劳利也没有什么资格说亚茨拉斐尔的胆子小，毕竟在直视自己这件事上，他有时候也爱做逃兵。只要灵魂不承认不归向某一方，那么总可以自欺欺人，至于能欺多久，管他呢？人间六千年，混一天是一天。

克劳利把混日子这件事做为工作的核心理念贯彻执行，并且影响了竞争公司的员工亚茨拉斐尔，让他跟着一起摸鱼——这是包括诱导二战发生、引诱罗马小皇帝堕落等等所有丰功伟业在内，最让克劳利自豪的一件事。你们再邪恶再狠毒，你们能成功诱惑一个天使吗？你们都不能。

不得不说，克劳利在诱惑人上简直是天生的大才，或许合该是他从天堂以光速坠进沸腾的硫磺池、洗去一身的神性，再让他埋在心底的兽意迅速扎下根来，并且瞬间参天。起初克劳利半哄半骗亚茨拉斐尔只是出于无聊：人间特派员就这么两个，就算你是敌台派来的又怎么样，每一天倘若都自己孤零零地过，这实在是太无聊了呀。

意识到这点的时候，克劳利还在独自一个人啊不一条蛇窝在公元前四千年的山洞里给自己烤肉吃。那时候烤肉还没有后世的那些神奇配料，好在克劳利也不是很在乎口腹之欲，但想到日复一日过着这样的生活，看着身边弱小的人类一个接一个的死掉，他在别人眼里却永远是三四十岁正当壮年的模样。

克劳利打了个喷嚏：火星子冲进他鼻孔里了，然后重重叹了气，随后又叹了一口。火光照亮了石窟，墙壁上布满了这位富有想象力的恶魔的“涂鸦”，其中大部分都是关于一条蛇如何吞下一只苹果然后肚子里的种子长出苹果树结出一树蛇和苹果的故事。这是克劳利诸多长眠的大梦中最让他印象深刻的一场，只是梦的结局他记不太清，梦中陡然聚起大团的云雾让他看不分明。

睡觉倒是好，但这个主意萌生在克劳利脑海的一瞬间就被他否决了。因为他显然拥有一个更好的、比睡觉好一万倍的选择。他拍拍袍子上的尘土，红发蜷曲着也如同火苗般在他头上盘旋，随风撩起一层一层的芒焰。要拉那个人下马，那一瞬间他做了决定，一定要拉那个人下马。至于那人究竟是谁，克劳利显然已经有了答案，或者说没有别的答案，那个答案只能是东门权天使亚茨拉斐尔。

这个决定埋在了远古时代的土壤，绵延千岁盘桓万里，真的如克劳利当年那个梦一样虬须百结成一棵大树，最后也真的结出了果实。

在他们决定在一起生活的很久之后，亚茨拉斐尔突然开始沉迷诸如暮光之城一类的言情小说，每次都能为故事里的主角流下个几吨眼泪，叫克劳利看得直撇嘴皱眉，这玩意究竟有什么好看？你有那个时间不如多陪我看几场演唱会。多大个人了还看这种简单剧情？每当亚茨拉斐尔看到剧情巅峰时，总会有个黑衣的背后灵带着一阵冷风扫过去，幽幽来一句吐槽，“你信不信他俩下章就和好。”

亚茨拉斐尔不听，或者说假装听不见，依旧我行我素正襟危坐带着眼镜泡杯甜茶，然后继续为那些故事里的绝美感情潸然泪下。一边潸然泪下一边时而抚掌大笑，“多么美好的感情——”而后转过身来，用严肃的眼神盯着克劳利。

克劳利心中警铃大作，暗道不妙又要开始了，问题面对旁人还可以敷衍，面对亚茨拉斐尔的大蓝眼睛他总不能轻易敷衍过去。他在心里默数了三个数，不出所料听见了亚茨拉斐尔问出最近热爱询问的那个问题，“克劳利，如果当年换个天使.......”

克劳利已经不知道回答了多少次这个问题，从“不会”到“他们又没有真派个别人来地球”再到“你看别的天使落难我救不救就完事了”，每次回答都要伴随一句“你觉得我会骗你吗？”，奈何亚茨拉斐尔不吃这套，每次回答之后不信邪一般非要再问一遍，这问题的重要性最近大概可以和“我和你妈妈掉水里你先救谁”，但是天使恶魔都没有母亲，他们两个也都会游泳，以是亚茨拉斐尔又想出来这么个问题来折磨克劳利。

大概天下情侣都是这样，总得问些问题来小小“折磨”一下对方来考验下感情。即使深知若不是爱情，六千多年的陪伴又怎么有更完美的解释？去往人间的道路千万条，不相见的理由如恒河沙数，相见的理由即使借口天花乱坠，大抵都殊途同归到“我想你”这三个字上。不是因为六千年的交情才想要见你，是因为总想望着你，才有了后来的六千年。

但是知道归知道，问归问，我知道你肯定喜欢我和我要问问你为什么喜欢我之间有矛盾吗？没有，即使有也可以当做没有。是以克劳利在亚茨拉斐尔渴求的目光里开始绞尽脑汁想新一轮的答案。他听见自己的声音在说，“好吧，我承认当年有赌一的成分，但是如果换个人，”他耸耸肩，“你们那边剩下的人都太精明了，没什么意思。”

眼看着亚茨拉斐尔脸上那副“你再骂”的神情已经点了风暴聚集，克劳利连忙接着往下说，“其实也不一定非要找一个人陪着的，你想一想，空闲时间如果我用来睡觉，其实也不错。”他尽了全力诚恳地望着亚茨拉斐尔，“但是你想一下，我没有选择每天睡大觉，这还不能证明什么？”

这答案终于勉强取悦了今天的天使，只不过天使嘴里犹然不饶人嘟囔着，“那么多年，谁知道你这些理由是不是编的，或许你早就忘了——”

上帝，求求你了，让东门权天使赶紧换一个爱好吧，不要再折磨他这个可怜的恶魔了。克劳利一边在心里破天荒对上帝祈祷着，一边下意识回复他，

“那倒不会。”

“为什么？”

“关于你的每一天我都记得。”

-end-


End file.
